John Marshall Jones
|birthplace = Detroit, Michigan |family = Vanessa Williams |yearsactive = 1986-present }} John Marshall Jones is an American actor. Biography Jones was born in Detroit, Michigan, on August 17, 1962. He once attended the Roeper School, a private school for gifted students, in Bloomfield Hills, Michigan. Upon graduating from college, he started an acting career. In his personal life, Jones lives in Los Angeles, California, with his wife Vanessa. He also founded Mastering The Audition Productions, which is a full service, online audition training institute. He maintains that company as of October 2006. On Criminal Minds Jones portrayed Detective Mike Warner of the Seattle Police Department in the Season Eleven premiere episode "The Job". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "The Job" (2015) TV episode - Detective Mike Warner *In the Cut (2015) as Clevon "Smitty" Smith *Battle Creek (2015) as Jacob *Hart of Dixie (2012-2015) as Wally Maynard (20 episodes) *The Mentalist (2015) as Dan Glover (2 episodes) *Shameless (2015) as Lungs *Mission NinetyTwo: Dragonfly (2014) as Commissioner Steele *Sweaty Booty Cheeks (2014) as Actor (video short) *The Crazy Ones (2013) as Mitch *Libelle (2012) as Commissioner Steele *Eagleheart (2012) as African Narrator (voice) *Glee (2012) as Chili (credited as John Marshall) *Pretty Little Liars (2012) as Mr. Tamborelli *Last Man Standing (2011) as Frank *The Troop (2009-2011) as Mr. Stockley (28 episodes) *The Guest at Central Park West (2009) as Terrance Barlow *Dexter (2007) as Curtis Barnes *Boston Legal (2007) as Adam Murch *Bones (2006) as Joe Noland *Fifty Pills (2006) as Housing Manager *Still Standing (2004-2005) as Maxwell "Mack" McDaniel (6 episodes) *Center of the Universe (2005) as Burt *Joan of Arcadia (2003-2005) as Chess Player God (3 episodes) *Rodney (2004) as Burt *NCIS (2004) as Detective Hanley *Sex and the Green Card (2003) as Silas (short) *Malcolm in the Middle (2003) as Cop *Nip/Tuck (2003) as Victor *John Doe (2002-2003) as Frank Hayes (22 episodes) *Like Mike (2002) as NBA Player (uncredited) *Providence (2002) as Richard Zaks *The Division (2002) as Mr. Rios' Lawyer *Dead Last (2001) as Agent Pearson *Bailey's Mistake (2001) as Tyler *The Parkers (2001) as Ernest Orange *Soul Food (2001) as Roy Johnson *Nash Bridges (2000) as Brother Bliss *Smart Guy (1997-1999) as Floyd Henderson (51 episodes) *Noah (1998) as Ernie *Con Air (1997) as Gator *She's So Lovely (1997) as Leonard *Diagnosis Murder (1996) as Don Farabee *Sgt. Bilko (1996) as Sgt. Henshaw *ER (1995) as Mr. Gaither (2 episodes) *Me and the Boys (1995) as Robert *A Dangerous Affair (1995) as Detective Webber *Out of Darkness (1994) as Albert Price *Floundering (1994) as Bodyguard *A Different World (1993) as Otis Curtis *Melrose Place (1992-1993) as Terrence Haggard (10 episodes) *Joe's Life (1993) as Ray Wharton (11 episodes) *Martin (1992) as Caller #3 (voice) *White Men Can't Jump (1992) as Walter *Home Improvement (1991) as Rick *The Doctor (1991) as Anthony *Hell Hath No Fury (1991) as Johnson *Married People (1990) as Joey Williams *Taking Care of Business (1990) as LeBradford Brown (credited as J.J.) *Crazy People (1990) as Montesque (credited as J.J.) *Coach (1989) as Stacey *Roseanne (1989) as George *Welcome Home (1989) as Dwayne (credited as J.J.) *Casualties of War (1989) as M.P. (credited as J.J.) *China Beach (1988-1989) as Fluke (2 episodes) *Family Ties (1989) as Sgt. Tom Davis (credited as J.J. Jones) *Frank's Place (1987-1988) as Gregory (2 episodes, credited as J.J.) *Tapeheads (1988) as Hitman #2 (credited as J.J.) *Good Morning, Vietnam (1987) as MP #2 (uncredited) *Amen (1987) as The Moving Man (credited as J.J.) *Crime Story (1986) as L. Vee Rachmone (credited as J.J. Jones) 'DIRECTOR' *The Guest at Central Park West (2009) *Sex and the Green Card (2003) (short) 'PRODUCER' *Sweaty Booty Cheeks (2014) - Executive Producer (video short) *The Guest at Central Park West (2009) - Executive Producer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors